


Creep

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Pyramid, post 8x24
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era tardísimo y seguía sin saber nada de Ray, pero Ziva se resistía a irse a dormir como si permanecer despierta fuera a cambiar las cosas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep

Era demasiado tarde para estar comiendo helado en pijama ante el televisor. Debería haberse ido a dormir hacía ya un buen rato, pero permanecía obstinadamente sobre el sofá como una niña rebelde que se negase a marcharse a la cama. Había sido un día largo e iría seguido de uno libre, podía permitirse trasnochar. O esa era su excusa.

Aprovechando que una pausa publicitaria interrumpía la estúpida serie en que ocupaba el tiempo, se levantó y fue a buscar el móvil. Lo había dejado olvidado en la cocina y le apetecía tenerlo cerca. Como si no supiera lo que iba a encontrar, lo consultó. Nada. Ray continuaba sin llamarla.

Sacudió la cabeza, regresó al salón y colocó el teléfono pegado a su pierna para sentirlo vibrar ese precioso instante antes de que la melodía de llamada comenzase. La que había asignado a Ray era “La bamba”, para disgusto de él. Había surgido de una conversación absurda en una terracita, entre demasiadas piñas coladas y algún que otro mojito. Había terminado en la habitación, con un “¡ni se te ocurra!” etílico de Ray acompañado por la risilla nerviosa de Ziva, desnuda y subida a horcajadas sobre su torso.

No llamaría. Ni siquiera entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto. No sabía nada del trabajo de Ray, precisamente por eso lo sabía todo. El suyo era menos peligroso que el que ella había desempeñado en el Mossad o eso le gustaba imaginarse. Por lo poquísimo que había logrado entender gracias a indicios perdidos aquí y allá, Ray era más un apagafuegos que un asesino. Verle trinchar un asado y disparar en un pimpampum le había demostrado que sabía usar armas blancas y de fuego, pero no le parecía la clase de agente acostumbrado a ejecuciones y brutalidad como algo cotidiano. O eso quería creer.

El helado se estaba quedando caldoso, sería mejor apurar como pudiera el poco sólido que quedaba y beber el resto como si de batido se tratase. Se llamó descuidada y comenzó a pescar como pudo con la cuchara. No llamaría, estuviera de matanza o no. Prefería pensar que no sería así, que Ray estaría despierto o dormido en algún lugar del mundo, pero sin derramar sangre. Era la menos indicada para juzgar a alguien solo por matar por su país, por extraer quistes como un delicado bisturí en las manos de un cirujano hábil. Aun así, no quería a alguien como ella misma a su lado. Esa Ziva había quedado atrás, su acompañante no podía ser una versión masculina.

No llamaría y, sin embargo, lo hizo. El corazón le dio un vuelco con la primera vibración y los horrorosos acordes. En pantalla, Ray le sonreía alzando su taza de chocolate caliente en la cabañita de Vermont. Carraspeó para borrar el nerviosismo de su voz, descolgó y se dio cuenta de que su actuación no resultaba muy convincente. Ray no tardó ni cinco segundos en preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

—Lo siento, es tardísimo. Te habré despertado.  
—¡No!—exclamó ella por no gritar “¡no cuelgues!”—No te disculpes, estaba despierta viendo un vidrio.  
—Un bodrio.  
—Sí, eso es. ¿Cómo estás?  
—Bien—replicó Ray, como si la pregunta le sorprendiese—. Estoy teniendo unos días agitados, pero todo está funcionando mejor de lo que esperaba.  
—¿Significa que podrás volver pronto?

Lamentó no tener a Gibbs delante para que le propinase una de sus proverbiales collejas. Se estaba comportando como una novia pegajosa, Ray tenía ese efecto en ella desde el primer día y se había ido acentuando según crecía la relación. Incluso se había ofrecido a pasar por su esposa para evitar que se marchara. No tenía claro a qué se dedicaría Ray exactamente y prefería que así fuera, pero esa cajita que guardaba como oro en paño en la mesilla de noche no podía permanecer vacía mucho más tiempo.

—Es posible.  
—Ahora quien suena raro eres tú.  
—He estado pensando mucho.

Ziva se agarró al brazo del sofá y se contuvo para no responder. No pensaba preguntarle si iba a dejarla aunque el medio escogido se le antojaba triste y cobarde. Si era lo que Ray tenía en mente, no le allanaría el camino. En un segundo le insultó silenciosamente en todas las lenguas que conocía hasta que él le preguntó si continuaba ahí.

—Sí, ¿dónde quieres que esté?  
—Creí que se había cortado. La cobertura fluctúa a veces por aquí.  
—Significa que no estás usando un teléfono vía satélite.  
—Vaya, eres buena—admitió con una sonrisa en la voz—. Uso mi móvil de siempre, con tu foto de fondo para traerme suerte.  
—¿No te asusta que me vean y me usen de punto débil para acercarse a ti?  
—Más bien me asusta que se acerquen a mí por envidia. Ya ha habido más de un interesado al que le he tenido que decir que, desgraciadamente para él, no eres mi hermana.

Ziva rió como una colegiala nerviosa. Ray y sus halagos incluso a distancia. Como si hubiese pulsado el botón adecuado con aquella pregunta, pasó a hacer una descripción minuciosa y nada púdica de su cuerpo, a contarle cuánto la había echado de menos y a sugerirle planes para cuando regresara. Bastaba con cerrar los ojos para sentirle como un susurro seductor en su oído. Algo tan hermoso no podía durar, el timbre lo dinamitó justamente cuando Ray le decía que la quería.

—Están llamando a la puerta, voy a abrir, no cuelgues.  
—De acuerdo. Si oigo golpes, llamaré a la policía y diré que ha habido un intento de robo que ha salido mal.

Pocos aparte de un ladrón estúpido, un asesino a sueldo o la policía podían llamar a aquellas horas, así que se armó antes de acudir a la puerta. Como solía, retiró la lámina metálica que cubría la mirilla y dejó pasar unos segundos apartada de ella antes de acercar el ojo, tiempo suficiente para evitar un disparo que por el momento nunca había llegado. Una vez echó un vistazo, no pudo sino aullar una maldición a pleno pulmón. Ray taconeaba sobre el felpudo con el teléfono aún en la oreja.

—Eres un… ¡trilero!  
—Trolero, pero que yo sepa no te he mentido—ronroneó tras colgar, abrirse paso y darle un besito en los labios.  
—Creí que no sabías cuándo ibas a venir.  
—He aparcado a un par de manzanas porque con las obras es imposible dejar el coche más cerca, no tenía claro cuánto tardaría.

Ziva soltó un bufido y no tardó en abrazarle con fuerza. Al hacerlo, notó algo que se le clavaba a través de la tela de la chaqueta de Ray. Tenía algo duro en su bolsillo interior. Al percatarse de que Ziva lo notaba, le regaló una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas y le colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas pausadamente.

—¿Traes algo que acompañe la promesa en el estuche?  
—No. Traigo algo mejor, pero antes, dime, ¿te había hablado de mi abuelita Paz, la que se quedó en la isla?

Frunció el ceño e hizo memoria. Recordaba que Ray le había contado acerca de cómo casi toda su familia había emigrado de manera clandestina a Estados Unidos, de cómo solamente un par de abuelos habían preferido quedarse atrás y de la tristeza de sus padres por no poder asistir al funeral de uno de ellos. Cierto, le quedaba una abuela. Que la hubiese mencionado no era algo inocente.

—Vienes de Cuba. ¿Es ahí donde te han enviado?

Ray negó con la cabeza.

—Hice una escala antes de volver a casa. Quería visitar a mi abuelita y pedirle algo.  
—Y me vas a decir qué es ahora mismo. Recuerda que voy armada.

Como si de verdad creyese que Ziva pensaba hacerle daño, Ray retrocedió lentamente con los brazos en alto. Con un movimiento muy lento, bajó uno de ellos y extrajo una bolsita de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo. Parecía un detenido casi de verdad, solo la sonrisa traviesa le delataba. Continuando con la pantomima, se desplazó hasta el mueble donde Ziva solía dejar las llaves, las sacó de su vaciabolsillos y lo empleó para dejar el contenido de la bolsa muy lentamente: una moneda dorada, dos, tres… así hasta doce y después, una moneda que parecía de cobre. No formaba parte de las tradiciones judías, pero Ziva conocía bien su significado. Arras.

—Mi abuelo se las dio a mi abuelita Paz hace una eternidad y mi padre a mi madre algunos años después. Creo que es mi turno. A propósito—añadió antes de que Ziva pudiese reaccionar—, ve a por la cajita.

Todavía incapaz de tomar decisiones propias, Ziva acató la orden y regresó con paso brioso junto a Ray. Pensaba que le metería algo al estuche, pero en su lugar, Ray le pidió que lo abriera. En su interior había un anillo con un lacito anudado. La cinta, además, tenía una pregunta escrita: “¿quieres casarte conmigo?”.

—Te daré una pista: el operario de la compañía de teléfonos que tus vecinos han visto por aquí esta mañana en realidad era un tipo de la CIA recién llegado de Cuba. ¿Qué me dices?  
—Que das un poco de miedo. ¿Te he dicho ya que duermo con pistolas bajo la almohada y que mañana tengo el día libre?


End file.
